wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Featured Articles
Please use this page to nominate articles for inclusions. If you tamper with anyone else's vote, you will be banned! COMING SOON: 2006 Truthiness Awards!!! ---- Voting records are kept here: Talk:Featured Articles/Winners Talk:Featured Articles/Losers ---- =Rules= # Nominated Article must meet Wikiality.com standards: ## must be about Dr. Stephen T. Colbert, D.F.A. ## if not directly about Dr. Stephen T. Colbert, D.F.A., it must reflect "The Stephen Colbert Experience" ## must be funny (actually, its more imporant to be satirical, but that's a wordonista word and what we really want is somebody nailed that we can laugh at) ## must be written by a Registered User ## must be truthy #Criteria for "Featured" Nominees ## must not contain red links ## must not contain any Wikipedophilia ## must not contain any facts ## must not be overly random ## spelling, punctuation, grammatical and formatting errors kept to a minimum. #When Nominating: ##Include the title of the article as a link ##"sign" the nomination ##provide some kind of explanation as to "Why You Nominated It" ##create space to vote "Yes", "Not Yet" and "No" ##Vote for your article! Your nomination doesn't count as a vote. #Only Registered Users Who Have Contributed Positively to Wikiality.com Are Allowed to: ##Nominate an article for "Featured" status ##Vote for "Featured Articles" ##And, yes, you may nominate and vote for your own article #Number of Articles to be Featured at Any Given Time ##Only 10 articles will be "Featured" at any given time. ##When a new article is added, the oldest one is dropped off the list. ##Articles stay on the "Featured" section of the Main Page until they are dropped off by a new addition. #Voting ##a User may only have one vote per nomination. ##a User may vote for as many nominees as they choose. #Judging Nominations ##An Article will be featured if it receives five votes of "Yes" ##An Article will be removed from nomination, if it receives five votes of "No" ##An Article that has been voted "Not Yet" will be left on the list untill it either improves and is voted in, or degrades in quality, and is voted off. ##If your vote is "No", please give a brief explanation of your position. This page is designed for voting only. Please direct conversations to the associated "talk Page" for the specific article. #Editing an Article ##Articles that are "Nominated" will be blocked for anon users. ##Articles that are "Featured" will be blocked from any edits. Winning, Losing and Scoring *An article will become featured if it gets 5 "Yes" votes. *An article will get sent to the loser's bin if it gets 5 "No" votes or has not received a sufficient amount of votes within 7 days of being nominated. *"Not Yet" votes do not count for or against the article. They are null votes used to straddle the fence until the article is fixed. *You may change your vote by using the tag to encompass your old vote so that we can readily see change. BE WARNED: Do not change another person's vote or you WILL be banned. *Note: A "Yes" vote will not cancel out a "No" and vice versa. If five "No" votes are cast before 5 "Yes" votes then the article will not receive a featured status. How To Vote *Just write "+1" under "Yes", "No", or "Not Yet" followed by 2 of these "-", then 4 of these "~", with no spaces in between. *The "+1" notes your choice, and the "--~~~~" leaves your signature. So, for those of you who still don't get it: "+1 --~~~~" under your choice. Without the quotes, dummy. Trouble Voting? If you can't edit this page, and you are logged in, comment on the Talk:Main_Page, if there is a syscop around, they will come and help you. If you tamper with anyone else's vote, you will be banned! =Nominees= Saginaw Spirit Voting Ends 12 November 2006 nominated by --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:20, 6 November 2006 (UTC) The most comprehensive collection of guttiness on Stephen's favorite team Yes +1 --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:20, 6 November 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet Gloria Steinem Voting Ends 12 November 2006 nominated by --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:12, 6 November 2006 (UTC) Everything you ever wanted to know about a feminist, ever. Yes +1 --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:12, 6 November 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet Revolving Door Voting Ends 12 November 2006 nominated by --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:12, 6 November 2006 (UTC) Information about a little-known political institution. Yes +1 --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:12, 6 November 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet Jew Voting ends: 06 November 2006 Nominated by --Lewser 01:49, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 --Lewser 01:49, 1 November 2006 (UTC) +1 --My boss tells me that if I don't vote for Jews he will fire me and cut off my foreskin. Please send help. --Fuzzy 16:33, 2 November 2006 (UTC) +1 Just get rid of that one red quote... --matty233 03:32, 6 November 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet +1 I was about to change my vote to yes, but then saw red links. Fix those, and you've got me! Cliftoris 23:21, 2 November 2006 (UTC) Serge LeBlanc Voting ends: 08 November 2006 Nominated by --Cliftoris 04:40, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 --Cliftoris - goes well with Acadian, and gosh darnit, was fun to put together. And no, I'm not Serge Leblanc. No Not Yet +1 I think I missed something. I don't get it. I even did the google search and there are no satelitte maps of him anywhere. --Fuzzy 16:50, 2 November 2006 (UTC) +1 Tipping toward a Yes, because it's funny, but I think it's an essential part of Acadian. Not quite sure it should be featured so soon after that one. -- seaRob 18:04, 2 November 2006 (UTC)